


Kissing a friend

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie and the Diamond Castle (2008)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alexa had a rough childhood, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Liana is more than happy to help, she just needs a hug, sparkles and lily are adorable I'd die for them, they're just so cute ugh, tiny bit of angst but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: Five times Liana wanted to kiss Alexa, and one time she did
Relationships: Alexa/Liana (Barbie and the Diamond Castle)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Kissing a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *has two papers due, math homework, and several tests*
> 
> Also me: *writes barbie fan fiction instead*

~

1.

Liana couldn’t remember the exact moment when her feelings for Alexa had shifted from friendship to something more. Maybe it was the time when Alexa presented her with a bouquet of carefully arranged flowers, all in Liana’s favourite colours. It also could have been the time when she fell sick and Alexa lovingly nursed her back to health. Or whenever Alexa would laugh at Liana's jokes, even though they weren't funny.

There were so many times that Liana wasn’t sure when her feelings first began. But she could remember the first time she wanted to kiss Alexa.

The day was bright and warm, a little too warm for picking flowers, but that was their job. The two girls had worked tirelessly since the beginning of the day, and when the sun was high in the sky they stopped for a break. 

Liana unpacked the picnic lunch she had brought for them: bread and jam. The girls ate their food in comfortable silence, watching the birds fly up above in the soft sky. Liana’s eyes eventually wandered from the bright sky to the bright eyes of Alexa’s face.

Her turquoise eyes were shining, staring up at the vast canvas of clouds. Sun rays shimmered in her irises, causing rainbows to dance within. A healthy glow spread across her face, accentuating her pink lips.

Liana could stare at them forever.

He next thought was to wonder what Alexa’s lips felt like, what they would feel like against her own mouth. This feeling was strange, but Liana wanted to explore it. When they returned to work, the image of Alexa awash in sunlight stayed with her.

2.

“Look what I found!”

Alexa hurried into the house, lugging her basket with her. Pausing from her chores, Liana headed towards her, eager to see what her friend had brought home. Alexa set the basket down, before flinging it open. Inside were two small puppies.

Liana gasped. “Oh, they’re adorable!”

“I know!” Alexa reached for one, its coat pure white. “I choose this one. I’m naming her Lily.”

A flower name was undoubtedly the perfect choice. After all, their entire lives revolved around flowers.

Liana picked up the remaining puppy. Her coat was soft, with several brown spots dotted on it. The puppy whimpered at being held, making Alexa laugh. Her eyes sparkled, and her smile caused her whole face to shine.

“What are you calling her?”

“Sparkles,” responded Liana, “to remind me of pretty things.”

3.

Several days later, Liana was putting the finishing touches on a wreath. People would often make special orders, and arranging the flowers was usually Liana’s task. Alexa preferred working in the dirt, getting her hands dirty and squashing bugs.

A carriage came slowly up the path towards their house; it was the woman who had ordered several flower arrangements for her party. Liana gathered up the flowers and took them outside, greeting the woman as she did so.

The woman wore a large hat that nearly covered her face. It was adorned with bright ribbons, too garish for Liana’s liking. She handed over the flowers, received her payment, and returned inside. There, huddled on the floor, she found Alexa.

Immediately Liana dropped to her knees, placing a comforting arm around her friend.

“What’s wrong?”

Alexa could only shake her head. Holding her close, Liana whispered words of encouragement in soothing tones, hoping to heal whatever wound Alexa was dealing with.

Later that evening, when Alexa was able to talk, Liana learned more of her past.

“That woman reminded me of my mother,” Alexa began slowly, “she would always wear a hat like that. I thought it beautiful at the time, but beauty on the outside can’t hide everything.”

Liana rubbed her back, wishing that she could do something other than just listen.

“She never accepted me, always saying that I was wicked and would never be perfect.” Alexa’s face, once streaked with tears, had hardened. “All I did was kiss a girl, but that was enough to make my mother lose all the love she ever had for me.”

People could be so cruel. Alexa turned her face towards Liana, leaning against her shoulder.

“I love you,” Liana whispered.

And she did. But perhaps not in the way Alexa thought.

4.

“Let’s take the dogs to the river!” Alexa said, always so full of enthusiasm.

The day burned like a fire left alone, and the river was a perfect idea. The two girls arrived at its banks, sweaty and hot, but eager to swim. Moss dripped from the rocks on the bank and willow trees leant over the water, their leaves trailing over its surface.

Sparkles and Lily leapt into the water. They paddled about, playing games with each other and trying to catch the small fish that glittered like diamonds.

Liana stripped to her undergarments and was about to follow the dogs in when she noticed Alexa seemed hesitant.

“Is something wrong?”

Alexa started and shook her head. “No, no,” she said hurriedly, “everything’s fine.”

The two girls quickly joined their dogs in the water, splashing each other and laughing in the shade. Alexa smiled slyly before diving beneath the water. She surfaced, inches from Liana’s face, before splashing her and diving away again, leaving Liana flustered and pink.

Their noses had been so close that if Liana had leant forward, they would have touched. The thought stayed with her throughout the day, as they frolicked in the secluded river.

If she could relive that moment, Liana would have closed the gap between them.

5.

“Here, I want to show you something.”

In Liana’s outstretched palm lay two heart-shaped rocks. They glittered as she handed one to Alexa.

“They’re gorgeous,” Alexa breathed.

“I’ll attach strings to them later, then we can wear them as necklaces.”

Alexa nodded at the idea, her eyes still fixed on the shining stone.

“We’ll always have each other’s hearts,” Liana whispered, not bold enough to speak the words aloud.

Alexa’s turquoise eyes flickered to Liana’s. “Did you say something?”

Liana’s cheeks flushed pink and she shook her head slightly. “Nothing, it’s nothing.”

+1.

Pouring her heart out in the form of song always helped Liana to process her emotions. Her feelings for Alexa had grown stronger over time, and she was desperate to confess, but afraid as well.

It could ruin their friendship.

As she strummed the guitar, Liana focused on the thought of Alexa’s smiling face, her nimble fingers, her pink lips. Her thoughts formed words, words of love that she sang to Alexa. She would never be bold enough to actually say them to her, but since Alexa had gone to the market, she had the house to herself and her feelings.

Or so she thought.

“Liana?”

Whirling around, Liana’s eyes met Alexa’s. She was standing in the doorway, a basket hanging from her arm. Liana flushed pink, ashamed that Alexa had heard her words of love. She set the guitar down before attempting to explain herself, but Alexa’s expression stopped her.

She smiled, a sincere smile. “Do you really mean all those things you were singing?” she teased.

Liana was caught off-guard. “I…yes, yes I do.”

Better to tell the truth and get it over with.

Placing the basket down, Alexa crossed the room to Liana. “If you truly love me as much as your songs say you do, how would you feel if I did this?”

Alexa leant forward and brushed her lips against Liana’s. Warmth flooded through their bodies as Liana pressed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Alexa’s waist. Alexa brought her hands up to tangle them within Liana’s blonde locks.

Their kiss was sweet, not passionate, but with a promise of future kisses to come. When Alexa pulled away, she smirked at the dazed expression on Liana’s face.

“Well,” she laughed, “I guess that answers my question.”

Liana pulled her in for another kiss, happiness blossoming in her chest.

~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> 🌈🍞🥰🌸☀️🌷😘👒🐶💐


End file.
